According to the Environmental Protection Agency, methane gas emitted by ruminant animals accounted for around 10% of all greenhouse gas emissions in the U.S in 2015. Reduction of methane gas-producing bacteria, called methanogens, in ruminant animals is not only important for reducing the total amount of methane gas emitted into the environment, but it is also important because the production of methane gas in the rumen is often carried out at the nutrient-expense of these animals.